The present invention relates to flanges for connecting piping to various components such as pumps, valves, tanks, heat exchangers and so forth. Such flanges are preferably made of carbon steel forgings for increased strength and high quality, and can also be forged from other materials, such as stainless steel or metal alloys. Such flanges are typically attached on one side to a section of pipe by means of welding, and on the other side to another flange or piece of equipment by bolts. Connecting the flange and pipe by a welded joint provides a very sturdy, leak-proof high-quality joint, but such welded connections are expensive, particularly if they are made in the field, that is, at the site of the building or facility where the piping system is actually used. Welded joints are considerably less expensive when the welding may be accomplished in a factory where portions of the piping system can be prefabricated in sections which are later taken to the work site and connected together.
While welded connections are required for many high-pressure or high-temperature applications, mechanical connections may be suitable for applications which do not experience high stresses due to either high internal pressures or external loads or both. Examples of such applications are water supply systems, fire protection sprinkling systems, compressed air systems, and any other system limited to reasonably low pressures and not experiencing large temperature variations. Mechanical connections can be made in such systems without any appreciable risk to the integrity of the system. Since these connections do not require welding, they are particularly attractive for use in the field where the piping system is being assembled.
Use of forgings for such flanges offers other advantages, too. Forgings are typically of higher quality than castings. Second, forgings made according to accepted standards carry marking information which can be used to identify the source of the flange and the batch of material from which the forging was made. Finally, use of a forging typically allows a higher pressure rating than is allowable for other materials, such as cast iron.
The invention includes a flange for connecting a section of pipe to a component, for example, a pump or valve, having another flange. The flange is forged from carbon steel or other suitable materials, thus insuring the high quality of a forged, as opposed to a cast, component. The material of the flange is selected according to established standards for forged flanges. The side of the flange that connects with the component is made in accordance with established standards. The other side of the flange is made with a neck section having a groove so that the flange can be connected to a section of piping by means of a mechanical clamp and gasket.
It is one object of the invention to provide a flange made of forged materials, e.g., carbon steel, that can be mechanically fastened to a section of pipe.
It is another object of the invention to provide a forged flange that requires no welded connections.